She Couldn't Believe It
by fairlyhers
Summary: Everyone knew that Sirius Black, womanizer, would eventually get tied down by a real realationship. Everyone knew that one day, he would would settle down with a family. But no one expected it to be her, and no one expected it to happen like this.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related themes.

Sirius Black was considered the heart throb of all Hogwarts. With his tousled dark hair, and stormy grey eyes, no one could resist him, right?

Wrong.

There were exactly five girls at Hogwarts, in their seventh year who have never succumbed to his charm. Well, excluding those stinky Slytherins.

Let's introduce them, shall we?

Girl number one-Alice Prewett. Her reason? Well, she's been in love with Frank Longbottom since third year, that's the reason. It's always been Frank, and no one else.

Girl number two-Claire Sheehan. She is Remus' girl, that's why. Well, he tries to convince everyone she's not, and that she's just a friend, but everyone sees them playing footsie under the table in the library, and then give each other those sickly sweet, shy smiles.

Girl number three Lanie Jones. She's a friend. Sirius just doesn't _do_ friends-it would be weird.

Girl number four-Lily Evans. James would simply kill Sirius. It just wouldn't happen.

Last, but not least, girl number five-Juliet La Roux. He's tried, oh yes, who _wouldn't_ try? They'd be bloody mental to not try. But the key word here is _tried. _She will never let Sirius forget just how much she loathes him. Shame, really.

Wanna guess which of these girls _finally _succumb to Sirius' charm? Go on, really, I encourage you to. Guess which girl will find love and find family with Sirius Black. Go on, try.

Well I'm not saying it'll happen quickly, and I'm definitely not saying that it will be easy, but maybe I am saying that in the end, everything will be ok, and if it's not ok, then it's not the end.

Hey, guys! I'm really excited about this story. It came to me in a dream…no, seriously it did. I woke up with the summary in my head, and I was really excited to put this up. I know how I want to start the story, and I am in the middle of writing the first chapter now. I guess we can all thank the wonderful snowstorm which has guaranteed me a _six day_ weekend ! Please review and add me to your story alert! This story will get interesting-I promise.

Cheers,

Anna


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Shame really. **

"AND POTTER SCORES! 110-30 Gryffindor!

Black narrowly misses a very well aimed bludger sent by his big brother, Sirius.

Potter grabs the quaffle from under Avery's nose and passes it off to McKinnon and she shoots…SHE SCORES!

Avery starts with the quaffle and passes to Mulciber. Mulciber shoots, and…ITS BLOCKED BY GRYFFINDOR'S KEEPER! NICE SAVE PREWETT! And…what's that? BONES HAS GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The red and gold section started to cheer wildly. People hopped onto their seats, and a certain redhead ran down to the pitch and launched herself into her boyfriend's arms.

"Oh James, we won! We beat Slytherin! Oh, I _knew_ you could do it! James just beamed at her with a goofy grin on his face. He picked her up and spun her around as other onlookers sighed wistfully.

Her blonde friend just watched the two with a small smile on her. It had taken Lily a long time to finally agree to go out with James. James had been overjoyed, and now the two were inseparable. She herself had been happy too, for she had liked James. He wasn't as bad as Lily made him out to be, and now with her always hanging around with them, he had grown to be a big brother that she never had. The only down side of them getting together was that now they were hanging around with the Marauders. All of them. All the time. And that means that she had to hang around with _Black_. _All the time_.

"Hey La Roux, how'd I play today?" a male voice inquired with an air of arrogance.

She turned to see Black standing there with his trademark smirk leaning against his broom.

"Horrendously", she stated dryly.

He clutched his heart and an expression of mock hurt came over his face.

"That hurt, Jules. That hurt a lot". She just rolled her eyes and tried to walk away, but he caught her wrist. His grip wasn't too harsh, but she knew that it would hold her in manacles until he was satisfied.

"What?" she snapped. He winced, and let go of her hand.

"I was just wondering if you were going to be attending the after party. There's gonna be firewhiskey!" he sung the last part.

"I don't drink" she muttered, and tried to push her way past him.

"We'll see about that, La Roux!"

The blonde just pushed her way through the mass of teens towards the grand entrance of Hogwarts.

Sirius shook his head with a small smile on his face when all of a sudden; a tumble a copper curls launched herself into his arms.

She shrieked and he started laughing.

"WE WON! WE BEAT THOSE SLIMY SNAKES, SIRIUS! WHOO HOO!"

Sirius laughed along with his good friend.

The Marauders has taken Lanie under their wing in first year. She was tiny- reaching just below Remus, James, and Sirius' shoulders. She came up to Peter's nose.

She was best friends with the Marauders, and is known as the "Lady Marauder". She didn't really get on well with the other girls, as they were all infatuated with the Marauders. She couldn't tell if they really wanted to be her friend, or if they were just using her to get to them. Not that she could blame them for being infatuated with them. They were all gorgeous. Well, not so much Peter, but the other three were.

Sirius with his defined cheek bones, tousled hair, and stormy grey eyes-any girl would fall in love with his aristocratic features.

James with his boyish good looks, and witty charm could attract any girl at Hogwarts. Of course James is madly in love with Lily, but there are always some girls who keep waiting in the wings until James and Lily break up, which will never happen.

Remus with his warm amber eyes, his white scars giving him an air of mystery added to his shy and kind persona that make the girls highly attracted to him.

"Yeah Lanie, I know we won. I was kinda there when Bones caught the snitch", he responded. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Don't celebrate with me. Be a party pooper, go on. I don't care", she huffed. He lazily slung an arm over her tiny frame, causing at least seven girls to shoot daggers at Lanie.

"Do you want me to be hated by the entire female population at Hogwarts? 'Cause it seems like that's what you're trying to do."

He let out a bark of laughter which only made her more annoyed-and caused more glares to come her way.

"Stop it", she hissed. He just chuckled and they kept elbowing their way through the crowd, when they finally reached James and Lily.

"Oi! Get a room!" Sirius and Lanie both yelled in union.

Lily jumped away from James and turned pink. James just smiled at his friends goofily and Sirius pulled Lily aside.

"Look Lily, I really need you to get Juliet to go out with me. I don't know why, but I kinda get a vibe that she doesn't like me, which is totally ridiculous of course. I mean, who wouldn't want to go on a date with Sirius Black?" Lily opened her mouth to retort, but Sirius cut her off.

"Besides you". He added. Lily opened her mouth again, and he cut her off yet _again._

"Ok, well I know Alice wouldn't either, but that's it!"

Lanie was giving James a big celebratory bear hug when turned around in James' arms.

"What about me? I don't want to go on a date with you", she huffed.

Sirius turned around and waggled his eyebrows at her. "You sure 'bout that Jones?"

Lanie just rolled her eyes and started looking for other people to celebrate with.

"Look Black, Jules just doesn't like you. Get over yourself" Lily informed him. Sirius frowned and Lily stalked away after giving James one last kiss.

The Marauders always threw the best parties.

Everyone knew that. They were the loudest and the most obnoxious parties, but they were the best. Sirius provided the music-of course. Peter got the food from the house elves, Remus decorated, and James got the drinks. These parties were fifth year and up of course.

Lanie sat in an armchair as Remus set up the decorations. He charmed several banners to flash different patterns. They were all either red and gold, the team's pictures, or a roaring lion. Lanie mused about how silly it looked when the teams' faces appeared. She laughed as James' head flashed before her eyes. He was making a fish face and his eyes were crossed. He looked like he should belong in !

Lanie started humming "Hey Jude" to herself as Remus put the final touches on the common room. He said the last charm with gusto and then sighed as he plopped himself on the ground below Lanie's chair.

"How come you're the only girl who's not getting ready right now?" Remus questioned, honestly curious.

"Hey! I _am_ ready!" she huffed.

Remus tilted his head upwards to see her in a flowery skirt with a loose peasant blouse and a loose jean vest. She had a gold band around her head and a matching gold necklace coming down to her cleavage. She had no makeup on, but it's not like she needed any.

She looked like the stereo type hippie.

He smiled and said, "Yes, I suppose you are." She huffed and looked away.

"It's quite funny how all those girls are so self centered enough to take hours-I mean _hours_- to just put on clothes! It's bloody ridiculous! I mean I look perfectly fine, and I took only 5 minutes to throw this on."

Remus nodded thoughtfully and eyed her out of the corner of his eyes. She did look fine-probably better than half of the girls that spend_ hours-_as Lanie puts it-on their appearance.

'It is quite funny', Remus mused. He wouldn't think Aerial would be the type to take too long getting ready. She just didn't come off like that.

AS if on cue, Aerial stumbled out of the girls' dormitory. She was in a garden dress with cloth flowers embroidered above the bust and around the waist.

As he saw her, Remus' mouth went dry. She seemed to get more beautiful every time he saw her.

Tonight, her soft chocolate locks were straight, and had a silver band around her head as Lanie had hers.

As she caught sight of Remus, she blushed and smoothed out her skirt. She smiled at him and then at Lanie.

Aerial was the only girl that Lanie _really_ liked. She wasn't all goofy around the guys-well, except Remus of course, but she believed that Aerial was just an honest to goodness nice girl.

Lanie smirked as she sighed dramatically. "Well, if I can't have a decent love life, at least you two can. Have fun tonight!" she called to them. She smirked as she saw them both blushing profusely.

Lanie climbed the steps to the Marauders' dorm. She flung the door open and collapsed on James' bed which was opposite Sirius'-where he was currently residing.

He was looking through records and deciding which ones to play tonight. Of course, they would be playing Lanie's favorite-The Beatles.

Lanie sat on his bed and started playing with his hair. She giggled for a second, but Sirius thought nothing of it. She then took out her wand and muttered a simple incantation. She giggled again, and Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Finished!" he announced. He stood up and pulled Lanie down from the bed.

He slung his arm around her shoulders as they descended the stairs to the common room. Remus and Aerial were the only occupants as the party didn't start until eight.

As Aerial caught sight of the two, she started giggling just as Lanie had done moments ago.

Remus turned and when he saw them, he had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. He eyed Sirius' hair pointedly, and sighed. He then motioned for Sirius to come closer.

Confused, Sirius cocked his head to the side.

"Err, Sirius. You might wanna go to the loo to…err primp for the party", Remus said while now unsuccessfully holding in his laughter.

Sirius looked confused, but complied.

"You're right Moony, I should. Looking this good takes time", Sirius said haughtily as he ascended the stairs to their dormitory once more.

Lanie rolled her eyes at this statement, but looked like an eager puppy about to get a treat. She couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"He's gonna kill you, you know", Remus told her, chuckling.

She dismissed this thought with a wave of her hand, "Yea, I know."

Just as their laughter subsided, they heard a scream-Sirius' scream. Lanie was now rolling around on the floor, laughing.

Sirius came bounding down the stairs

Sirius' hair was now a bright turquoise-Lanie had done it to match her eyes.

"YOU!" he roared while pointing a finger in Lanie's direction.

She put her hand up to her mouth and shrugged her shoulders as if to say "oopsies".

He growled and launched towards her. She let out a shriek and tried to duck out of the way.

She wasn't too lucky.

Sirius scooped her up and started doing the one thing he always held against her-he tickled her.

Lanie had always been the most ticklish person the marauders had met. She said it wasn't fair of them to use her greatest weakness against her, but they never listened-of course.

She was writhing in his arms as she shrieked. They couldn't tell if it was laughter or not.

The loud noise had attracted some people, mostly boys as the girls were still getting ready.

They snickered and laughed along with the marauders.

Sirius stopped tickling her and sat her down in one of the armchairs. She sat cross-legged on it and he kneeled in front of her. He put on a stern face and as if scolding a two-year old, put both hands on each armrest.

She went along with the whole façade, and looked around sheepishly.

"Lanie", he said through his teeth, "what was the purpose of your uncalled for actions?"

She shrugged cautiously, "I was bored".

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Sirius? You forgive me, right?" she said childishly.

He sighed dramatically, and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, I suppose you're forgiven", he said.

She beamed and threw her arms around him.

"Oh thaaaank you! I won't ever do it again!" she promised him.

"Yeah yeah, just change it back", he muttered.

* * *

The music was blaring. People were rubbing their bodies together, and others were just chatting by the drink table. Some were already a more than a little tipsy. Sirius was among the tipsy people.

"Heeeey looking just faaaaaabulous tonight, Charlotte! Where exactly did you get that top?" he slurred to the raven hair girl. She just giggled at his "charming" antics, and leaned into him to answer his question.

James and Lily were dancing classily, as were Remus and Aerial.

Peter hovered by the snack table, taking handfuls of the salty snacks at a time.

Lanie sat on the arm of a couch. She was swishing the amber liquid around in her cup. All of her friends had people to either dance with or were just occupied. Usually, she would party with Sirius, but he seemed too occupied with Juliet La Roux at the moment. Her lip curled in disgust at the thought. Juliet La Roux was not at the top of her "Best girlfriend" list. She was tall, tan, and blonde. She was best friends with Lily, and was a smart ass. All the guys worshiped her. Sirius had been trying to get with her for the past year, but hadn't been too lucky. She detested every ounce of him, but it didn't look like that tonight. Apparently, she was a little tipsy, and Sirius decided to take full advantage of that. He's such a pig. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

She was getting bored of the party quickly, so she decided to take a walk.

She pushed her way through the crowd towards the portrait hole. Many boys tried to dance with her, but she just shoved them off.

She silently walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

She played with the ends of her soft curls. Some boy had called her a ginger yesterday, and James was furious. He informed the whole of their potions class that Lanie's hair was in fact strawberry blonde-not red. All of the other Marauders agreed of course.

She laughed at how over the years, they had become like her brothers. They were over protective, but were there for her-always and forever. She smiled to herself as she thought of them.

She had stopped thinking of them as just friends a long time ago. They were her family. She had no brothers or sisters, nor did she have a father. It was just her and her mum. Her mum was great. She was strong when expected to be weak, and was always there for her daughter. She was also popular among the marauders for her smart ass comments and kind heart.

Her mum worked at The Ministry of Magic as an auror.

After Hogwarts, Lanie wanted to be a healer. She got all the necessary OWL's to become a healer, and now all she needed was her NEWT's .

She came to the Great Hall, and decided to turn back. She ran her fingers across the ancient architecture of the wall.

She finally reached the portrait whole and muttered the password to her.

The party was even rowdier then before she left. The music was louder, people were officially wasted, and there were more people dancing to the music selected by Sirius.

As she went to get another drink, she was scooped off her feet and into strong arms. She turned around and was unsurprised to see one of her best friends.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" she questioned her obviously drunk friend.

He just grinned and licked her cheek.

"Sirius! What the hell?!" she shrieked as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

He just grinned and set her down.

"Hello gorgeous. You're hot, has anyone ever told you that?" he slurred.

She rolled her eyes at him and attempted to drag him away from the drink table.

"Sirius!" she said in mock shock, "How _dare _you say that to me? What will Juliet say?"

His eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Oh no! She won't be mad will she? I mean, I can love two people at once right?" he asked quickly.

Lanie was about to burst out in laughter, but noticed that her friend was about to cry-yep he was definitely drunk.

She shook her head and said, "I don't know, Sirius…"

She finally got him over to the couch, where she tried to get him to sit.

"I love you. Did you know that?" he asked brightly.

"Yes, I know", she replied gently. He grabbed her hands and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Do you love me back?" he asked her expectantly.

She giggled a little, but stopped after Sirius' face fell.

"Why are you laughing at me?! I confess my love for you and then you just laugh at me!" he exclaimed. He started to pace, but ended up tripping and crashing into her causing them both to fall to the ground. He was laying on top of her. He looked down at her and pushed her hair out of her eyes and lowered his head to look her in the eyes. Then he licked her nose and jumped up quickly. He was giggling loudly and started clapping his hands together. Lanie laughed again at his drunken antics and then decided that she was tired.

"I'm going to bed now Sirius", she told him.

He stopped his dance, and looked at her. He pouted, but hugged her goodnight anyways. He tugged on her ear and then turned around.

He started dancing, and soon she lost him.

She smiled and then headed up to her dormitory.

She changed into her pajamas-a tank top and flannel pants. Then, she plopped herself onto her bed, loving the way the crisp sheets cooled her skin.

It didn't take long for her to fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
